


The Los Angeles Contingent

by Kippur



Series: Hostlie Takeover [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Anita annoys me, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Danse Macabre. Anita encounters a strange group of vampires. Vampires with a dangerous agenda of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Los Angeles Contingent

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was written ages ago but I finally decided to put it up. I was reading/Analyzing Danse Macabre when I came up with this story idea with a friend. It was mostly written for amusement's sake.

Dark had fallen a mere hour before and the thin lines of sunset could barely be seen on the horizon of St. Louis. Orion leaned on the large black SUV that the twins rented, watching as the rest of his group made their final arrangements. The twins had set this up, and they would take the lead on this. If it were to go wrong, it would go wrong on their heads. It seemed like a good idea, still, somethings were too unknown. He looked up at the sign that declared, "Guilty Pleasures". The twin's information said that vampires ran the strip club. They were rarely wrong, and if they were, not from anything they did. If they were lucky, the evening might contain a smattering of amusement.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean-Claude had said that vampires from Los Angeles were coming by to see the club. They were interested in opening up one in their part of town and wanted to see an example for a business model. I had never heard of such a thing, but apparently they were insistent. They being a 'Kale and Trever Delvar' on behest of 'Orion'. I hadn't heard of vampires keeping their last names before, but I suppose there's not reason for them not to. Out of my highly sensible running shoes and jeans I somehow managed to fit into a sheer tight red dress that accentuated my lips and, according to Nathaniel, brought out my eyes. The fabric shimmered around me, like sliding blood across my lips. The shoes were an achingly four inches tall and I surprised myself by not falling when I walked in them up to the front being told that our visitors had arrived.

There were six of them all together, four of them red heads. The first two had to be Kale and Trever. Identical down to the freckles on their noses, the two of them wore exactly matching suits, business casual; dark brown jackets with dark blue button down shirts underneath. I couldn't tell what designer they were from, but they were definitely tailored to their trim almost swimmer's like bodies. They kept their hair, red as a burning fire, tied back in short pony tails, barely touching the backs of their shoulders; their eyes were a deep emerald green, like the clovers one would imagine finding in Ireland where they were from. Immediately these four shining jewels took my new spot on what green eyes should look like. They had identical smiles as if laughing at a joke only they two know. Checking them out with my power I could tell that they were old, but I couldn't tell who was Kale and who was Trever, almost as if there were no difference between them, even with the way they walked, I could find no difference.

Behind them just a few paces walked a man who oozed power like a B-movie horror. He didn't project any actual physical power but the way his eyes, the blue of an Arctic glacier, roamed the room taking in everything around him as if it belonged to him when he walked in spoke of someone who didn't frighten easily. A few inches shorter than the twins, the man wore a just as tailored business suit, this one in shades of gray, a white cream colored tie that almost matched his spiky white hair. I wondered who he could be, the twins didn't submit a guest list, just said that they were coming up with some friends to talk business. I wondered if he could be their guard? They didn't appear to have a guard at all, strange again. Most vampires I knew always had one or two were's for a guard.

The rest of the group included a woman with curly red hair and bright summer blue eyes. It looked like she was some sort of doll with the frilly pink dress with lots of blue and green ribbons and the combat boots she wore.I envied the boots, though wondered why the twins would let her dress like that. Perhaps it was a slip in their protocol? That could be useful to know. However her red hair was almost exactly like the twins, I couldn't help but wonder if she was related and that was why they let her dress like that. A boy, he had to be a boy, about sixteen, who walked with a dancer's grace, almost like Nathaniel did came behind the woman. He had a slightly vacant look in his luscious brown eyes and curling black lashes that seemed to drape over his eyes like sheer curtains over a French window. He wore practically painted on black leather pants, a black leather jacket that clung to his sides and black sneakers that helped him glide. Glued nearly to his hip was the final member of the party. A man with the red hair of a rosy sunrise and almost animalistic look in his eyes. Perhaps he was the were? Despite the savage look he walked gracefully like a predator stalking his prey.

I walked over to greet them, managing to put a smile on my face. I wished that Jean-Claude or Micah or Nathaniel or anyone was here with me. But, I was alone, though Nathaniel promised to join me later. "Welcome to Guilty Pleasures, I'm Anita."

The twins smiled identically and the one on the left, with a lilting Irish accent, said, "We're Kale and Trever, behind us is Orion." And he gestured to the blond man. "Maddy, Lan and Kev."

I managed to hide a grimace, they hadn't differentiated themselves, so I had no idea which twin was which. I offered up my hand for the twin I thought, hoped, was Kale for him to kiss, but he merely shook it. "A pleasure to meet you all," I said trying to hide my surprise at this. His hand was cool to the touch and I felt power underneath it and for a moment I thought the ardeur would rise, but it instead retreated. Perhaps he wasn't compatible. The other twin, Trever, also shook my hand. As did Orion and Maddy. Lan just gave me a smile and Kev stared at me like he was going to tear me into little pieces. I almost shivered, but I had dealt with worse in my time.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well," Trever said.

"If you would follow me?" I led them up to the office of the club. Cast in dark purples and reds, like fine grapes and wine, the room had plush velvet curtains that could be parted to look down at the main floor, soft lounging chairs and couches and a swirling patterned rug. Orion took one of the chairs and sitting in it made it look like he was an ancient king, looking at his subjects. The twins sprawled on one of the couches, one laying on the other like lovers. The image shook me and I couldn't get it out of my mind for a moment. Sure, it was fine for two men to be together, but siblings? That was just wrong. Maddy leaned against the couch that the twins had claimed while Lan sat in Kev's lap.

I seated myself so that I could see the entire room and all my guests. It was strange. The twins and Orion were clearly very powerful Master vampires, but Kale and Trever had clearly submitted themselves to Orion's rule. And from what I heard, they willingly melded their kiss with his. It wasn't something that I had heard about before. But Los Angeles was like a different country I supposed.

Kale or maybe Trever, sat up from his slouch, bending over to rest his arms on his knees as he looked at me with those brilliant emerald eyes. I swear if I could put them in a necklace I'd make a fortune. "So, here's the thing," he said, apparently wanting to get right down to business. "We are men of business. We're always looking for opportunities to expand our operations. We see a significant market for both vampires and humans in a strip club."

"It has been very beneficial for Jean Claude," I said. "That and the Circus."

The talking twin waved that away. "The circus is for another time, perhaps."

Nodding, I said, "Of course. One thing at a time."

The other one sat up and leaned against his twin, one hand resting in the other's lap. Again I got that feeling that the two of them were more connected than normal. I glanced at the others but no one seemed to notice or mind this at all. Lan and Kev appeared to be more interested in themselves than the conversation, while Maddy merely looked on. Orion seemed to be perfectly content to sit and be a king in his throne. "We brought Lan here," the second one said gesturing to the young vampire. Lan perked up at the mention of his name and gave a bright smile, though I don't think he knew what we were talking about. "To learn some of the dances that you have. And perhaps share some of the ones that he knows. A trade of sorts. We'd be willing to loan him for..." He looked over at his brother.

"Three months," the other finished. "Him and Kev. They're a package deal."

"I'm a very good dancer," Lan said, with that same smile on his face.

"I'm not in charge of that sort of thing, but I'll get Nathaniel. He's one of the strippers here and he could maybe show you around?"

"Sure!"

I sent out a call for Nathaniel and he said that he would come right up. As I did so, I felt the aruder rising up in me again and almost leeching out to test the vampires here and see if they were strong enough to feed it. It skimmed quickly over Kev and Lan before tugging lightly on the twins. Neither of them reacted. There wasn't a change in their posture or their presence or their power. It started to go for Maddy, but I forced it away. I just didn't feel comfortable sharing my bed with another woman. Perhaps that was my homophobia, but it was true. When it finally got to Orion it got slammed back into me. Looking at him, I saw that he wasn't even paying attention to me, he was looking out at the dance floor.

A knocking at the door distracted me from this as Nathaniel walked in. I barely held in a sigh of relief to see him. Kev seemed to be mesmerized by Nathaniel. I couldn't blame him. He walked like he floated just above the ground with a sliding glide. He wore his short shorts, apparently not having changed into costume for his show, and his long braid of hair danced around his ankles like a tail. Seeing him sent an almost flutter of need deep down in me.

Kev reached out to grab the braid.

"Kev," Lan said warningly. He pouted and retracted his hand as Lan wrapped around him more completely.

Quickly I introduced Nathaniel to the others, brushing over the twins. Kev kept on giving him this look like he wanted to well... tear him into little pieces. I couldn't figure out why he had such sudden hostility to Nathaniel. Perhaps he just didn't like were-leopards? "Lan is going to be maybe staying with us for a while."

"Lan and Kev," one of the twins said.

"They're a package deal," The other one said.

"Right. Lan and Kev."

"I don't go anywhere without him," Lan said with a giggle. I kind of felt sorry for him, wondering if something had gone wrong when he got turned or if he was always like that. Some vampires, I knew, turned just for looks. It seemed like Lan was a victim of one of those. Nathaniel smiled.

"I'd be happy to show you around, if you'd like."

"Ooooh, I would! What about you Kev?"

He gave a feral smile. "You don't know what I'd like to do."

I almost laughed. "What would you like to do?"

"You don't want to know," Kev said.

"I appreciate honesty."

With that as an invitation Kev launched into a graphic description of what he'd like to do. It involved dismembering and destroying me in ways I didn't think were even possible. Nathaniel started to growl low and I could feel his beast start to rise up in him. I put a hand on him and glared at Kev.

"Kev. Shut up," Lan said lazily. Kev stopped talking immediately. He glowered at Lan but then gave me a sweet smile, flashing a bit of fang. No one acted as if this was out of the ordinary either though it looked like the twins had been sniggering some. I started to wonder what sort of kiss this was.

Fortunately Jean Claude came in at that moment, dressed in almost all his finery: a silken white blouse with finely ruffled lace cuffs and sheer almost see through sleeves. More lacy ruffles adorned his chest mixing with the dark and tight curls of his hair like some sort of black and white abstractionists painting. Tight black jeans curved over his long legs ending in soft knee high black leather boots. He looked almost like a figure from one of Tim Burton's creations, but much more real and much more better looking. The way he walked to me made me tingle down below and I ached for him. But now, I knew, was not the time for this. He stopped right next to him, putting a hand lightly on my waist. "My apologies for being late," he said. "Things had to be attended to."

All attention turned to him at once, and finally I felt like things were going right.

"That," Orion finally spoke, "Is why I have minions." He said it in a slightly disapproving and rebuking manner, as if Jean Claude was a child who had done something silly.

At that, I took a better look at the room, at the visiting vampires, and finally realized something. They had made court here. Orion was their king sitting in his throne. The twins and Maddy his lords and ladies and Lan and Kev, the entertainment and its protection. They had not come to see us. We had come to see them, at their grace -at Orion's grace- and we should be grateful for it. All of this hit me with in moments of Orion's statement and I wondered if Jean-Claude had noticed it too.

The ice king and his fiery vassals.

"Of course," Jean-Claude said, "But sometimes things require a Master's touch."

Orion nodded as if this was an acceptable excuse. He seemed to have taken control of the court once Jean Claude walked in, the twins relinquishing control without a word. They worked amazingly well together, I had to admit. "I thank you for your hospitality. Anita has been most." He paused there as if searching for the appropriate word to use. "Gracious."

"I have trained mah pettite well," he said teasingly. The court gave him a blank look, which, through the vampire marks, I could see unsettled Jean Claude.

"Human servants should always be trained well," one of the twins said."Or else they're useless."

I wanted to say something to that. I was not some dog to be trained to follow its master. But once Jean Claude had entered, their attention had completely left me. Except for Kev's. He kept on leering at me, as if he couldn't wait to take me apart. I existed to them as much as the furniture.

After giving the twin who spoke a look, which consisted of a slight turn of the head, Orion turned his attention back to us. "As we were telling your servant, as a gesture of good faith we have brought two of our own to learn from you. As a temporary trade." He gestured to Lan and Kev. "Lan is an excellent dancer and should make a wonderful addition and Kev is... formidable."

"I welcome them, though I'm afraid I have nothing in trade."

"They are gifts. We wish for them to learn." One of the twins said. "And be of use."

Lan giggled. "As long as I don't have to deal with girls."

"Why not?" I asked, curiously. Their eyes turned to me as if I had spoken out of turn and I suddenly felt like a mouse in a room full of cats. Lan didn't seem to notice his elders' stares.

"Because they have cooties."

Maddy, for the first time, spoke. "Lan, honey, we've been over this before. Girls don't have cooties." Lan gave her the most innocent looks, like a five year old would give to his mother. I couldn't believe that someone would have turned him.

"But Trever said they do."

"Trever is just messing with you honey. You shouldn't listen to him." And she gave the twins a glower. They smiled back at her as if this was the funniest thing in the world.

Jean-Claude cleared his throat, as if trying to get the conversation to turn back to him. Everyone turned back to him as if they had completely forgotten he existed and were surprised to see him there. "Lan will not have to work with girls, if he doesn't wish to." Lan beamed at this, giving Maddy a triumphant look before looking at him starry eyed.. Maddy gave a long suffering sigh and shook her head. I felt sorry for her. I wonder if he had been placed under her care. It was kind of them to keep him protected. Though I wondered about the wisdom of leaving him here. Someone might take advantage of him. Then again, Kev would probably keep him safe. He looked like a pit-bull in vampire form. A very pretty pit-bull, but a pit-bull nonetheless.

"That's very kind of you," Orion said, as if his giving of the praise was a kind of treat for Jean-Claude. He took a breath and tilted his head.

"Have you found suitable accommodations?"

"Oh yes, we're staying at the Renaissance Grand Hotel." One of the twins said lazily. "Took over the penthouse."

And that was suitable accommodations indeed. One of the nicer hotels in the city. They certainly were interested in staying in high class. Though, I imagine being from Los Angeles that's what they were used to. "Excellent, then perhaps you would care to enjoy the amenities of our humble club for the night and we shall go into more serious negotiations after the ballet? Because I'm sure you wish to mingle with the other Masters."

Orion appeared to think about it for a moment, glancing at the others in his party, before saying, "Of course." I too looked around at the others, but besides Kev, no one seemed to react to this one way or the other. Kev just looked more vicious. It sent a worrisome shiver down my spine, like I had completely missed something. I wish I could read these people, but they were as informative as a blank wall. Even Kev, despite his savageness.

Jean-Claude smiled and gestured that they should follow him. Orion stood up first with the others taking places like vassals with their king as he took the lead and left the room before Jean-Claude and I could. We could merely follow in his magnificent wake.


	2. Lobsters

In their penthouse suite, Orion lazed out in one of the couches watching his court. The twins had settled at the large dining room table, papers spread around them, laptops open. They were going through the information that they had collected on the different Masters that were visiting. Their finances and habits and who they brought with them. They were exceptionally talented at that. Kev seemed to be glued to the TV. He had been upset when he found out that he couldn't go hunting, despite the promise of food. Maddy, on her own laptop, sat in one of the plush chairs, checking things back home. Lan, however, had gone into his bedroom to check on his fledgling, Alec. The boy was a bit wild and they left him locked in a kennel least he do something stupid. Orion didn't worry about it. Most fledglings were like that until they had settled, their minds getting used to being a vampire and not human. He would have preferred to leave the boy behind, but Alec was Lan's responsibility and he needed his second in command with him.  
  
When Lan came out with the boy, who could pass as Lan's older brother, Kale shot him a dirty look. He didn't particularly care for Alec ever since his prized jumper got torn to bits. Lan kept a wide berth between the two of them and sat Alec on a couch before getting a pouch of blood for the both of them from the stocked fridge.  
  
"What did you think?" Orion asked him, when Lan had made himself comfortable.  
  
"We could take them. Easily. They didn't know what hit them... and we didn't use any force. And they actually believed that I was an idiot. Did you see the woman's expression when she looked at me? I thought she was supposed to be some sort of uber vampire knowing everything person. She couldn't even tell Kale and Trever apart." Of course, when the twins really went at it, most people had that problem. But someone who was supposed to be as powerful as Anita was proclaimed to be, she shouldn't have had any problems.  
  
Orion shrugged, "Apparently we heard wrong. Nonetheless, you think we could handle them."  
  
"Fairly easily. At least those two." He glanced over at the twins, "I'm going to wait for the reports on the others before I give my opinion on that."  
  
"Give us a couple of hours," Trever said, looking up from the table. "And we'll have the first couple of ones." He and Kale were easy to tell apart now, as they had changed clothes. They didn't dress or act alike except when they were trying to fool people.  
  
Lan nodded at that. Orion knew that the information would be in his hands just as the twins promised.  
  
"Can I go to the gym?" Alec asked suddenly, looking to Lan for permission. His sire gave him a thoughtful look before handing him the room card.  
  
"Stay out of trouble, or I won't let you out of the kennel until we leave, do you understand?"  
  
Alec nodded, before darting out of the suite. Lan gave a fond smile.  
  
"Fledglings are so cute."  
  
Trever and Kale grunted in unison, causing Maddy to laugh.  
  
Orion smiled slightly, before saying, "I think we should see who the most powerful of them is and then take them out. From there, I think we can dictate terms."  
  
"Actually," Kale said, tapping a pen to his lips thoughtfully. "I have a different idea, if I might be so bold to suggest."

 

 

* * *

  
  
A young man with a slightly wild look in his eyes answered Samuel's knocking. He had gotten a message from the Los Angeles contingent of vampires saying that they wished to talk business. He brought the family with him as well as his guards. Rumors from Guilty Pleasures indicated that they were a strange bunch and the man at the door seemed to confirm these rumors, as he appeared to be sniffing them.  
  
"Alec! Let them in and stop smelling them."  
  
The young man, Alec, moved away from the door, grumbling. "But they smell funny."  
  
"Alec..." And Samuel could now see the speaker, a younger man who looked no older than his twins and who could pass as Alec's younger brother. Alec sighed and retreated into the room, flopping down on the floor to watch television. "My apologies. He's a fledgling and hasn't quite learned manners yet."  
  
Smiling, Samuel said, "It's all right. There was no harm done." Once inside, he could see a pair of red haired twins which amused him and a woman with curly red hair. Another head could be seen watching the television but he couldn't tell much about the owner.  
  
"I'm Lan. Orion is out for the moment, so I'm afraid you'll have to deal with us." He smiled apologetically. "This is Kale, Trever and Maddy." The twins waved from their positions on the table, while Maddy came over and offered her hand. When he reached out to take it and kiss, she grasped in a firm hand shake.  
  
"It's good to meet you. I've always liked Cape Cod. It's such a beautiful place, untouched by most of the ugly cities, unlike LA."  
  
Thea smiled, "That's very kind of you to say. I'm Alethea and these are my children, Sampson, Thomas and Cristo."  
  
"They're lovely. Please come, sit down. Can we get you anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
Samuel knew that his wife had began to examine the Los Angeles vampires to see if they could help unlock their son's potential. They didn't know much about them- he hadn't even known that they had brought a fledgling along- but one thing he quickly noticed is that they went for human protocol and not vampire. It felt odd, but rather nice, with less jumping through hoops and trying to prove who stood on top. Once they were seated, the red haired twins joined them, papers in hand. He couldn't see why Jean-Claude had problems telling them apart. Kale wore jeans and a t-shirt with Edvard Munch's 'The Scream' on it, while Trever had darker jeans and a plain green long sleeved shirt.  
  
Settling their papers, Trever said, "We're hoping for a bit of a side deal beyond what's happening at the Ballet." He grinned a bit. "We own several high class restaurants in Los Angeles, the trendy sort where the stars like to be seen. And the menu always looks good when you can say 'fresh lobster, straight from Cape Cod'. So, we were hoping to buy lobster from you."  
  
That was the last thing Samuel expected. Lobster. "I'm sure that's definitely possible. A lot of the fishermen would be delighted to sell to Los Angeles- at a good price, of course."  
  
"We'd be willing to pay handsomely for them."  
  
Samuel smiled a bit, suddenly feeling uncertain as to his situation. It seemed so very upfront without any kind of secondary agenda- not at all how vampires did things. He glanced over at Thea. Apparently she didn't see much potential in Maddy, for she had been quiet so far. Cristo and Thomas were watching the television from their seats. From the sounds of it, the show was the original CSI. He had a passing fondness for it and recognized Grissom's voice easily. Sampson, unlike the twins, was paying attention to the goings-on, as was appropriate for his heir. "That's wonderful," he said trying to hide the fact that he felt slightly off-balance. "Though I have to admit, I find it hard to believe that lobster was the only reason why you asked me here tonight."  
  
Kale and Trever glanced at Lan and Maddy. Maddy smiled and spread out her hands in a 'you've got us' gesture.  
  
"While lobster is a very important thing, especially for Kale and Trever's businesses, yes, we do have an ulterior motive for bringing you here," Maddy said, an apologetic smile on her face. "You see, to be blunt, we see Anita as a threat."  
  
This got Thea's attention. She sat up straighter and looked at Maddy directly. "A threat," she said softly. "Why do you think that."  
  
"Because of the ardeur. It's dangerous."  
  
"There are others who have it, like Jean-Claude," she pointed out.  
  
"But Jean-Claude knows how to control it. Anita is like a child with fire. She doesn't know how to use it or control it properly, and no one seems to be interested in teaching her." Maddy looked unhappy about this. "With all the visiting vampires, it could be a highly explosive situation."  
  
He had to agree with that, although Thea didn't particularly seem to care. She was too interested in unlocking their children's potential powers.  
  
From the television, Alec gave a yelp and quickly scurried away as the other one snarled, tossing a can of soda at the fledgling.  
  
"Kev!" Lan barked, before turning to give Samuel and his family an apologetic look. "Siblings don't always get along," he said with a shrug.  
  
"I know this all too well," Samuel agreed, mentally putting together some of their dynamics. Lan appeared to be the sire of both Kev and Alec, and neither of the two children appeared to be completely sane. He wondered if it was like Belle Morte and those of her line, who tended to have more sexual powers.  
  
Having been chased away from the television, Alec sat on the floor between Maddy and Lan, leaning up against his sire's legs.  
  
"So, what is it that you wish to do about this, then?"  
  
Lan reached down and absently petted Alec on the head, "For now? Just watch. See if Anita is as powerful as they say, and if she is, if she is that dangerous, I think for all our safety it might be for the best to put her down." He grimaced a bit as he said that. Samuel looked at the others. The twins were stoic and unreadable while Maddy still looked upset. She obviously didn't like the idea of killing Anita. He thought that she didn't like the idea of killing anyone.  
  
Then he looked at his own family. Thea looked as unreadable as Kale and Trever. He knew that she wanted Anita to help bring their sons into their powers, but he didn't know if it was something she would risk if her sons were lost to Anita. Sampson also looked worried as he studied Lan and Maddy. His own twins- well, Thomas didn't seem to care one way or the other and he seemed to like what he saw earlier that day. Cristo... no.  
  
"I will think about it," he said finally. It would require a lot of thinking.  
  
Maddy spread her hands out. "That's all we ask. It's a big decision, and not an easy one, but it is something that needs to be thought about. For all our safety."  
  
"Who did you bring?" Thea asked suddenly. Samuel looked at his wife curiously.  
  
"Bring?" Lan asked. "You mean for her pomme de sang? No one.We didn't feel the need to offer up one of our own for such an... honor."  
  
From the couch Kev called out, "We could always give her Alec."  
  
Alec growled low, but Lan's hand on him seemed to calm him down enough that he didn't do anything more than that.  
  
Again, Samuel thought again that the Los Angeles vampires were strange. Everyone else, he knew, had brought several candidates. But they didn't care. It didn't matter to them. They were more interested in lobster than a pomme de sang for Anita. Lobster! Either they didn't feel they needed the alliance or they just weren't interested. Perhaps both. Again he looked at Thea. Her expression had changed slightly to curious thoughtfulness- they would have much to talk about. He stood up from the couch. "I believe we must be going now. You have given me.. us... a lot to think about and it needs to be discussed."  
  
Standing up, Lan walked over and offered Samuel his hand. "Of course. I hope we hear from you soon, if only about the lobster."  
  
"And perhaps clams," Kale said absently and gave a smile.  
  
"And perhaps clams," Samuel repeated. He shook Lan's hand and bid the others a good night, before leaving with his family.


	3. At the Ball

The ball was in full swing, and I as Prince Charming entered, catching everyone's attention. Perhaps I was both Prince Charming and Cinderella. Jean-Claude managed to convince me to wear a little black dress. Hardly practical as the top was too low and the bottom too high. The strapy high heels almost made me wobble as they were four inches high. I couldn't understand how people could walk in them. Looking around, I could see all the Masters mingling with the air of people playing Russian roulette. Who would be the one to start off the explosion that could happen between them all.  
  
Actually, no, the Los Angeles contingent, once again appeared to be immune to such things. The red haired twins moved smoothly between groups, like a pair of cats giving a rub against a favorite person. They talked animately with their hands and smiles. Genuine looking smiles. Lan, I noticed after looking for him, talked with Nathaniel. Something I was grateful for, as perhaps Nathaniel could give me some insight on Lan and what had happened to him. The ever present Kev leaned up against the wall behind Lan, scouring the crowd with a predatory look. Orion and Maddy were talking to Richard, not surprising as Richard led the wolf pack in St. Louis. I didn't recognize the fourth person with them. He hung near Orion like a puppy with his master. He didn't look like a were, so perhaps he had become a servant by accident. Like what might have happened with Auggie. Getting closer I could see that he looked rather like Lan, but older. He had wild black hair that stuck out in all directions and covered his face and curled around his neck. His eyes were a brown like mud just after the rain. Wearing jeans and a plain red tee-shirt, he looked out of place with the fancier dressed people.  
  
Orion looked up at me with his ice blue eyes, studying me carefully. The boy also looked at me and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't all there. Sort of like Kev, but not as savage. "Anita," Orion said to me nodding his head in greeting. Richard turned, looking uncomfortable. After what had happened earlier I couldn't blame him.  
  
"I see you've been holding out on me," I said jokingly, indicating the unknown person.  
  
Smiling, Orion said, "This is Alec. He's a fledgling. We didn't bring him earlier because he'd been a bad boy and had to stay in his kennel."  
  
"Kennel?" Richard asked before I could.  
  
"Oh, you know fledglings, can't always restrain themselves. Get into trouble all the time. Since he acted like a bad puppy we treated him like one." Orion patted Alec lightly on the head as he said that. I guess my though about Alec being puppy like wasn't to far off.  
  
Richard looked, I wouldn't say sick, so much as disgusted. After all what sort of person would do that to another living thing? Treating them like some sort of animal. Some sort of... slave who gets punished when he doesn't behave. I completely agreed with Richard on this one. I don't do slaves. Still I put on my business smile as Alec tried to sniff me. Orion cuffed him lightly on the head and he retreated with a muttered 'she smells funny'. "I was hoping I could speak with Maddy for a moment," I said, still warily watching Alec and his sniffing.  
  
Maddy smiled broadly at me. "Girl talk?" she said teasingly. Her manner made me feel instantly comfortable with her. Like a long time friend. She radiated openness and warmth, almost like an older Pippi Longstockings. She even dressed a little like her, minus the enormous braids.  
  
"Yes, girl talk, in a sense." I pulled her over to the side away from everyone else. I felt almost like a pair of girls about to giggle and discuss their crush. I wondered if I could talk to her about the baby, the pregnancy. She seemed to be the understanding type who wouldn't judge me or my decisions.  
  
Crossing her arms, she said, "So talk."  
  
"It's about Lan," I said bluntly. She tilted her head as if she didn't quite understand what I was saying. "He doesn't seem to be... in a good position. Someone could take advantage of him. I don't know what happened to him when he got turned..."  
  
Maddy laughed, "Oh, he was always like this. Orion thought he was pretty and wanted to preserve that."  
  
I faltered, not knowing what to say to that. He reminded me for a moment of Valentina's sire, even if he was older. I looked around and saw her. Saw her approaching Kev. As if anticipating my words, Maddy said, "Don't worry about Kev, he can handle himself."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, even if I wouldn't mind Kev having a painful encounter with Valentina.  
  
"Oh yes. So, you're worried about Lan?"  
  
I took a deep breath. I was going to be saying that they weren't taking good care of one of their own. Of two of their own, now that I thought about it. After having met Alec, I don't think I could leave him there to be kenneled. "Yes. I am. It's just... I don't know if your kiss is a safe place for him." I chose my next words carefully, "I don't think being with Orion is good for him."  
  
Giving me a serious look, Maddy said, "Why do you say that?" I could hear a dangerous tremor in her voice, and I knew I was heading into dangerous territory. Still, I plunged ahead.  
  
"Because of what he's done to Lan, what he seems to be doing to Alec. It's not right to treat them like that. To use them like that. For Jesus' sake, he's putting Alec in a kennel like some sort of dog!"  
  
For a long, terrifying moment, Maddy didn't say anything. I wondered if she would say something, shout something out to Orion. Instead she said, "I'd have to think about this. I do admit to not agreeing with everything Orion does, but that doesn't mean I'm going to betray him. Lan is a favorite of his and as for Alec... I don't know what his plans are for him and I don't want to disrupt them."  
  
"You don't want to disrupt them? He could do anything to him! Look what he's done to Lan. The boy's practically a simpleton!"  
  
"And Orion is over two thousand years old. The twins are over a thousand years old. That's four thousand years of vampire experience that would be thrown against me if I decided to disrupt the plans. I'm not suicidal. You can talk to Orion, if you want though." She gave me a brittle smile. She also had a point. I'd have to figure out a way to make it seem like a good idea for Orion to leave Alec and Lan with us. Without Kev. Or at least, leave Alec with us as well, as Lan would be staying as part of the trade. Perhaps Alec and Lan instead of Lan and Kev.  
  
Speaking of Alec, he suddenly appeared next to me, sniffing like a dog. "You smell funny. Like bubblegum and sardines," he declared before wandering off back to Orion. Looking at Maddy, I saw that she was barely restraining a fit of giggles. For a moment I just stared at her, before giggling myself. I had to, it was just so silly that I couldn't.  
  
"I want you to know," Maddy said, after we finished giggling. "I don't think you smell like that."  
  
"I would hope not. I don't even want to know where that came from."  
  
"Neither do I." She rubbed her hands briskly together. "I will see what I can do. But I can't promise anything."  
  
I shrugged. "That's all I can ask for." She smiled at me, that warm and friendly smile. I wondered if I could talk to her about the pregnancy. She seemed like a good person who would understand what I was going through. Someone who I could talk to and wouldn't judge me. Plus she wasn't part of the whole mess anyway, like Ronnie and the others. I would ask her later then.  
  
As I turned away from her, I found Alec staring at me, his head tilted like a puppy. Something flashed in his dark brown eyes. I couldn't tell what it was. Instead, I decided to try and talk to him, to see if I could figure out what was wrong with him. "Hi," I said softly, as if talking to a skittish dog. He looked like a skittish puppy and I immediately chastised myself for thinking that. That would make me like his companions. And I wasn't like them at all.  
  
"Hello." That odd, somewhat scattered, look had vanished from his face, and I could see him focusing on me.  
  
I smiled, trying to make it genuine. "Are you enjoying yourself here?"  
  
"It's all right. A bit too poofy for my likes though."  
  
"Poofy...?" I looked around and couldn't see anything that could be described as poofy. Rich and subtle, but not poofy.  
  
"Oh, yes. Poofy. I rather like our place much better." He flashed me a smile, almost like Kev's predatory one. The madness crept back into his eyes as he said,"I bet you'd look pretty with your intestines around your neck."  
  
"Alec! Come here, would you please?" Maddy called out. He flashed me another smile, this one with fangs, before going back over to Maddy. He didn't even bother to wave good-bye.  
  
Before I could finish getting unsettled by that, the twins swept around me, putting me in the middle of a red haired sandwich. Again, they were dressed identical, with identical smiles and identical gleams in their eyes. "Anita!" one said.  
  
"Just the person we were hoping to see."  
  
"We've been talking to a few others around."  
  
"As I'm sure you saw."  
  
"The red hair makes it rather obvious doesn't it?" They laughed at the joke. I smiled at them as they put their arms around me. I felt power in them, and I remembered Maddy saying that they were over a thousand years old. But they contained their power to such a degree that I knew that they were just letting it out a bit to let me know that yes, they had it, and I should beware.  
  
"Anyway," the one on my left said. "We were talking mostly business."  
  
"But we must admit that some of it was about you."  
  
"About me?" I asked, interrupting their back and forth conversation. I tried to look at them, but couldn't because they were on either side of me.  
  
"Yes, about you." The one on the right, which I decided to designate as Trever, said.  
  
"We were wondering if you would be interested in learning a way to keep your Arduer in control."  
  
"After all, it must be horrible to have to stop your life just to shag someone."  
  
"Not that shagging is a bad thing, mind you." Kale gave me a wicked grin. "But still."  
  
"We might have a solution for it."  
  
My eyes widened at this. I've never heard of such a thing. Or at least never been told. Then again, the twins were very old and seemed to be the sort that would know about these things. "Really?" I made it a question. After all I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't believe them.  
  
"Yes, really." Trever said. "Think about it and let us know if you're interested in learning more." And with that they peeled off of me and practically vanished into the crowd. I realized as they left, they never said exactly what the cure involved.


	4. More Plotting

The twins lounged lazily on the couch, Trever laying on top of Kale, taking a bit of a break from their work. Orion watched them and then the others in the room. Kev had been convinced to let Alec play video games with him. The two of them were playing some sort of bloody game where they were trying to kill each other. It kept them occupied, which was the entire point. For while Kev had his uses, planning and plotting were not one of them And they needed to make sure he didn't go out hunting. As for Alec? A fledgling his age wouldn't survive the night in a strange city.  
  
"You know," Lan said, looking up from the list of Masters coming to the party, "We haven't talked to Augustus yet."  
  
"Augustus?" Kale asked. "Why him? Isn't he all mindfucked by Blake?"  
  
Smiling Lan looked over at Orion. "Because our exalted leader could probably undo the mindfuck."  
  
He looked over at Lan. "You are presuming that he wants it to be undone."  
  
"From what we heard, Jean-Claude and Anita raped him in front of his people and the Cape Cod contingent," Trever said thoughtfully. "That would be utterly humiliating ... at least to us. And to be beholden to them would weaken his position with the other Masters."  
  
"Especially if he ended up like a puppy." Kale glanced over at Alec as he said that. For about four years Alec lived as Orion's puppy, utterly devoted to him. Orion liked calling his human servants "puppy" because of the way they fawned over him and did what he wanted like an eager dog. The others adopted this term without even noticing they did. Orion found this amusing.  
  
"Exactly." Lan smiled at this.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to try. It would show good intentions and our willingness to help," Maddy added. She sat on the far side of the room, away from the two gamers. She didn't approve of the game, even if she understood the necessity of it.  
  
Orion let his gaze wander as he considered the idea. It was a good one. And if anything it would give them information on exactly what the arduer could do. "Set up a meeting," he said finally. At those words, the twins rolled off the couch and walked off to the back room, Trever pulling out his cell phone. The meeting would be arranged quickly and within the next day.  
  
"How would you like to play this, then?" Lan asked, sitting on the couch the twins had just vacated. "It's likely what Augustus knows, Anita will know. If only to gain her favor."  
  
"I think we should keep up the confusion," Kale said as he came back in, Trever following him. They sat at the table, flicking open their laptops to search for a hook to bring Augustus to them. Never show your hand, Orion learned over the years.  
  
"And we could always add one more twist," Lan added. He looked over to Alec and Kev. "Alec, come here."  
  
"But I'm winning!"  
  
"Alec!"  
  
Grudgingly Alec walked over to Lan, giving him the stink eye. He sat down at Lan's feet like a puppet whose strings got cut and gazed up at him. "Yes, sir?" Orion hid a smile at that. He trained Alec very well as his puppy and still stuck. He thought it nice to have such an obedient fledgling. Even if said fledgling was completely nuts.  
  
Lan reached down and stroked Alec's hair. "Do you remember being Orion's puppy?"  
  
Alec's eyes flickered to Orion, and he could see just beneath the surface of his look that longing to be his puppy again. The hint of worship in his eyes. Orion had been his god. His life. His reason for living. It would go away eventually, as he matured. But for now, it lingered like a gnawing hunger.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think you could do it again, when we have Augustine over?"  
  
"Yes," he said without hesitation.  
  
Smiling, Lan looked at Orion triumphantly. "See?" Orion smiled back, just a quirk of the lips. Yes, he did see. And he liked it very much.


	5. Playing with Puppies

Augustus did not expect a vampire's greeting from Orion. He knew from past association, that Orion did not care for such things. When they had first met, back in the 1850s, he'd been shocked at how Orion ran his kiss -or court, as he called it. Still, they had an amenable relationship. Right off, Orion had told him that he had no interest in taking over the city. He just wanted to live there with his people and as long as Augustus didn't bother him, he wouldn't rip him into tiny shreds. He could still remember Orion saying that, perfectly practical, with not even a hint of humor. It caused chills to run down Augustus's spine because he knew that Orion could do it. He'd heard stories about it. He left Orion alone, and after about a hundred years, Orion left, taking his court with him.  
Now that they were both in the same city it seemed only natural for them to reconnect. Especially since Augustus knew Orion had moved to Los Angeles and taken over.

Giving him a firm handshake, Orion led him into the hotel room. "I'm glad you could make it."

"How could I not? It would be rude to refuse an invitation from an old friend."

"Of course it would!" He gestured out at the people in the room. "Let me introduce you. This is Lan and Maddy. Over at the table are Kale and Trever."

Augustine interrupted him. "The princes of Los Angeles?" He'd thought that Orion killed them. That's how a master became a master of the city. But there they were, the twin redheads unmistakable.

"We merged courts," one of them said.

"It seemed practical at the time," the other added.

"Better for business."

"I see. Though I can't understand how come you would submit yourselves to him so easily. So... willingly," he said carefully.  
  
The twins shrugged. "Business." Kale repeated.  
  
He held his tongue. Any sort of disapproval might cause bad things to happen. Four thousand years of annoyed vampires would cause very bad things to happen. Instead he took a moment to look around the room, noting the typical high standard penthouse. And then noting the two vampires on the floor playing video games.  
  
As if noticing his glance, Orion said, "The redhead is Kev and the other one is Alec. They're not involved in the business." His voice and tone completely dismissed them as unimportant. For now, Auggie decided to ignore them as well. At least pretend to.  
  
"And how have you been enjoying St. Louis and the Ballet?" Auggie asked, curious to hear their report on the so called drama that Merlin and his troupe caused. If they even noticed it.  
  
"Oh, we left just after the beginning," Lan said off-handedly. "Went and saw Mozart's Magic Flute instead."  
  
"Alec attacked the first violinist!" Kev called out cheerfully from the floor, clearly indicating that he wasn't as absorbed in the game as he appeared to be.  
  
Pressing his lips together, Lan said, "Yes, he was a bad puppy."  
  
"Puppy?" Auggie repeated. Vaguely, he remembered that Orion called his human servants 'puppy'. But Alec was a vampire. Wasn't he?  
  
"Yes, puppy," Orion agreed. "Alec, come here." Eagerly, Auggie noticed, Alec went over to Orion's side where he was pulled into the Master vampire's lap to be petted. He felt the twin's gazes and he looked over at them with a raised questioning eyebrow.  
  
"It's amazing," Trever said, "How that initial bond between sire and fledgling is so strong, isn't it?"  
  
"But at least it goes away. Unlike other bonds." Kale smiled toothily at him.  
  
Auggie shifted, knowing what they meant. Even now he could feel the _ardeur_ pulling at him, making him want to go and prostrate himself at Anita's feet, do anything she or Jean-Claude wanted just to feel it again. The puppy devotion was nothing compared to what he felt. He looked at Orion, but the icy blue eyed vampire looked like a statue, giving nothing away. Not even a hint of affection to the boy in his lap who he petted absently.  
  
"I knew what I was getting into," he said trying to shrug it off.  
  
Lan gave him a meditative look. "I wouldn't think one such as yourself would willingly give himself into slavery. But..." his voice trailed off.  
  
They were up to something. They were going to offer him something, Auggie realized. "But?" he prompted.  
  
"There are ways to fix it."  
  
"How?" Lan smiled at him, sending a chill down his spine. He had a feeling that this might cost him almost as much as his deals with Anita and Jean-Claude. After all, being beholden to Orion was a dangerous thing.


	6. Change of Plans

The ballet was over and most of the Masters had finally gone home. I felt a relief at this knowing that we got rid of that one small problem. However, there were still some things that needed to be taken care of. In this case it was the Los Angeles kiss. The Delvars wanted to continue negotiations on the trade, still insisting that Kev come along with Lan. I asked Maddy if she would be willing to come and talk about it. Out of the four of them, she seemed to be the most maternal and caring about Lan.  
  
We met in the hotel restaurant an hour after sunset. Maddy had mentioned that the boys were busy sight seeing. The restaurant was dark and low lit. It smelled like steak and wine as couples sat around candle lit tables smiling and staring at each other. I felt a pang of guilt for Richard and what he wanted. This. This is how he imagined us.  
  
I had dressed in subdued colors, dark jeans and a black long sleeve tee-shirt, my gun holstered in easy reach. I had a new cross as well. Maddy may seem friendly but I didn't know if it was a facade or not. She came into the restaurant looking like Pippi Longstockings with her bright red hair and striped socks. Coming over to sit, she flashed me a white gleaming smile.  
  
"So, Miss Blake, how may I help you?"  
  
"Anita, please.  
  
She smiled at me. "Anita then, how may I help you?"  
  
Taking a deep breath I said, "It's about our trade. You giving us Lan and Kev?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I was discussing with Jean-Claude about maybe the possibility of transferring Alec as well." Maddy stared at me as if she didn't understand a single word I said.  
  
"You want Alec? You realize he's utterly insane." She sounded like she was pointing out the obvious, and I suppose in a way she was, but I figured that if we had him, I could keep an eye on him, maybe help him. And if not... well, I'm not the Executioner for nothing.  
  
"What harm could it do?" I made it a question.  
  
Shaking her head, Maddy said, "That depends, what's your opinion on disemboweled artwork? Now, I'm not saying he doesn't have his lucid moments, but they're far and few between. We've been taking good care of him."  
  
"By keeping him in a kennel."  
  
"So he doesn't hurt anyone. He's too young."  
  
"Maddy, please. I promise that we'll look after him." She gave me a doubtful look.  
  
"I'll... talk to Orion about it."  
  
I gave her my most sincere smile, trying to even make it up into my eyes. I wanted her to know I appreciated this. "Thank you."  


* * *

 

 

  
"She what?" Lan said when Maddy told them about her conversation with Anita. He looked over at the rest of the vampires as to be checking to see if they were hearing the same thing he did. The twins' surprised look quickly turned calculating while Orion looked as stony as ever. Kev, whose lap he currently sat in, growled low. The only one who didn't react to this news was the fledgling himself, being kept in the kennel for his killing of several dogs and making "art" out of them.  
  
"Exactly what I said. She thinks she can help him."  
  
Kev offered his opinion on the matter "I'm not sharing my kills with him." Lan petted him soothingly as he tightened his grip.  
  
"I say give him to them," Kale said. "Him and Kev will make short work of the weres there."  
  
Trever added, "And Lan can take care of the vamps."  
  
They all turned to look at Orion, to see what he thought of this. His chin rested on the palm of his hand and he shrugged. "The worst thing that happens is that Alec gets killed. I don't see why not."  
  
Lan tried not to grimace. After all as his fledgling, Alec was like his child. An insane child, but still his. Orion did have a point though. "Right then. We'd better get packing." He slid off of Kev's lap mentally making a list of things he needed to bring. Kev got up and follwed him into their room.  
  
He flicked on the light, earning a hiss from Alec who sat hunched in his kennel. Kev laughed and poked at him, smacking him soundly when he got bit. "Kev, leave him alone. We need to pack."  
  
"Are we going home?" Alec asked.  
  
"No doll," Lan said in a rare moment of affection, "We're going to cause some havoc. And this time you won't be put in the kennel for doing it."  
  
Alec brightened considerably at the prospect of free reign havoc. Kev did too, humming Weird Al Yankovic's song, "Santa's Gone Crazy".


	7. Murder, Mayhem and Mistakes

And there they were. Two lost little puppies... and Kev. I honestly wished I could get rid of him, but the twins were insistent. Lan would be devastated without him. They also said that Kev would do whatever Lan told him to do. While not entirely reassuring, it would have to do. Lan had dressed in tight black leather pants with a silvery t-shirt. It went well with his tumbled down, night-black, hair accentuating his deep brown eyes. Alec wore tight fitting jeans with blue, untied, Converse sneakers and a blue dyed leather jacket that covered up his shirt but not the velvet collar around his neck with word "puppy" on it. Kev wore loose jeans and a blood-red shirt that clashed, almost, with his hair. The shirt had faded stains on it which reminded me of bloodstains. He was probably a messy eater. They all carried designer duffel bags.  
  
"Now then," One of the twins (both dressed in navy blue Italian suits with brown overcoats) said to the three of them. "Remember what we talked about."  
  
Kev and Alec nodded their heads while Lan smiled angelically and said, "Of course! I couldn't forget it."  
  
I wondered what they'd told him. I'd have to ask later. It could be important. Kev stared at me, a tiny smile on his face, flashing just enough fang for me to see. I knew he did this on purpose. He wanted to unsettle me. I wouldn't let him. Even if I wanted to be holding my gun. I gave him my own smile. One saying "if you try anything I will kill you." After all, I _am_ the executioner.  
  
He giggled.  
  
He giggled the most disconcerting giggle I've ever heard. It sent shivers down my spine, activating that sort of fear impulse of our monkey ancestors felt when approached by a deadly predator. I shook it off. I refused to let him get to me.  
  
The other twin rubbed his hands together. "Okay, we're off. If you need us, don't hesitate to call. Do enjoy yourselves, boys."  
  
They gave me identical parting handshakes and left. Watching them go, I had a brief tang of regret. If only they had been susceptible to the _ardeur_. It would have been fun with a pair of red headed twins.  
  
"It smells like cat poo," Alec declared suddenly, coming out of his slightly spaced look and focusing on the here and now.  
  
"And I'm bored," Kev added. Lan said nothing but looked expectantly at me. I caught a sudden, quick flash of calculation, but then it vanished. I wondered if I had actually seen it.  
  
"If you come this way, I can show you where you're staying."  


* * *

  
  
I didn't hear the screaming at first. I was too far down and away, in Jean-Claude's bedroom as we discussed what to do with Auggie. Jean Claude did and he lift his head up suddenly, sitting up causing the sheets to slip down his white skinned body like water. I gave him a curious look, wonder what had caught his attention. And then I heard it. Painful howls of the weres and vampires. I could feel them through my bond, but I couldn't understand why I didn't feel them earlier.  
  
"What's going on?" I made it a question. Jean-Claude shook his head.  
  
"I do not know, _ma petite_ but I suggest we go find out."  
  
We quickly pulled on our clothes, I making sure I had my gun, this time pulled out and ready to use. Jean-Claude, of course, carried nothing but himself, confident that he could handle anything that came his way. As the Master of the city, he had every right to be. That didn't stop him from getting barreled down by something fast. He slammed into the wall with a resounding crack. When I could see his attacker, my eyes widened in surprise.  
  
It was Alec! Standing on Jean Claude's chest, with a feral-wild expression on his face, his fingers crooked into claws he looked like he'd tear Jean Claude apart. Just as quickly, however, Jean Claude stood up in a silky motion, grabbing Alec by the nape of his neck. Alec went limp like a kitten and I could see blood staining his clothes and mouth like a hyena just having fed. Giving the fledgling a shake, he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What I was told to do!"  
  
"And who told you to attack me?"  
  
"That," a familiar voice said, "Would have been me." I turned to see Lan walking over to us. His entire affect had changed. The vacant look gone from his eyes, leading to sheer bloodthirsty calculation. He still walked like a dancer but with intending steps. Steps of someone in control, in complete power. He, like Orion his king, was letting us know that we lived and died at his whim. "He turned out to be a surprisingly good tracker. For being completely insane, that is. Now then. Let him go."  
  
"Why are you attacking us?" I demanded. "What ... " I felt at a loss for words. "What is the point?" But I thought if I could keep him talking, I could get the upper hand.  
  
"Several reasons, but I have something you might like to have." He tossed something long, like a snake at me. I caught it reflexively. It was a braid of hair, with some scalp on it. One that I knew intimately. It was Nathaniel's! "It's a gift from Kev." Without thinking I raised my gun and shot it at him three times with blessed bullets. They missed him because he was suddenly in front of me grabbing my wrist so tightly that I knew he was just on the verge of breaking it. Looking at Jean-Claude, he said, "I believed I asked you to do something." His voice held a threat with no mercy.  
  
Jean-Claude dropped Alec, who scuttled to stand behind Lan. "There, I have dropped him, now let _ma petite_ go."  
  
Lan laughed. "The twins were right, you are a terrible negotiator. I imagine it's all the sex. You see, you made a mistake. I never said I was going to let her go and you never asked."  
  
At that, I stomped on his foot with my heel and all my strength. He growled but didn't let go, his hand flashing out striking me hard on the face. "Behave, human or I'll let Kev have you. And he's been begging me to." I saw stars and my head swam as I had trouble concentrating. Lan yanked the gun from my hand and tossed it behind him. I saw Alec catch it and tuck it away somewhere.  
  
"You're not going to give me to your minion and take Jean-Claude yourself?" I asked, hoping he'd pass me off to Alec which would allow me to grab the gun.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He turned to Alec and barked, "Go find Orion and the others. Quickly!" And then we were alone.  
  
I looked at Jean-Claude desperately, waiting for him to do something. I saw hesitation in his eyes, as he watched Lan. I knew why, and I didn't blame him for it. We'd been tricked, and tricked horribly. We didn't know what Lan was capable of. We didn't know what special gifts he'd been given from Orion, or even Orion's power itself. They had complete control of the situation, they knew everything about us, and we knew nothing. How did they do this?  
  
As if reading my thoughts, and he probably was, Lan cheerfully said, "The Twins are masters of the internet, give them enough time and they can find out anything about you. Like your social security number." Which he then proceeded to rattle off. "If you stayed with the wolf and not this poofter, you might have lived."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jean-Claude asked.  
  
"It's rather simple, really. We're taking over your city," Orion said, stepping into the hallway. Jean-Claude looked like he wanted to go for Orion's throat, but the twins were with him, flanking him, and behind him a blood splattered Kev. He looked like an Adam Pollack painting done only in red. Kev smiled at me, his eyes full of promises of up-coming horror. And I knew he wouldn't try and rape me. No, I knew he would only torture me and make sure I felt every moment of it, which would be worse than rape. Then, when he finished his game, he would let me die slowly. Behind him I saw Alec, hovering in the shadows and letting his elders do the talking.  
  
The twin on the left, wearing black jeans and a dark red shirt which most likely didn't show any of the bloodstains I knew had to be there, said "You're a liability. And she's far too dangerous to live."  
  
The other twin, finally wearing something different from his brother, a neatly done black linen button down shirt and black slacks. "I mean, really, what sort of moron gives unlimited power to a _human_ , of all things. Kev would be a better choice for such things."  
  
"Except he'd kill Jean-Claude during the sex," Lan said cheerfully  
  
I looked at Orion, studying him as the twins talked. He looked as impassive and blank as ever, clearly having his court speak for him. He didn't need to speak. His icy blue eyes just watched over all of us, not passive, but just waiting. Not a single move to be wasted from him. I couldn't read him at all, and he was the one who ran the show. He ruled our fate now. I kept on waiting for him to speak, but it was the twins who kept talking.  
  
Gesturing back behind him, the one in the t-shirt said, "So, we decided to clean up the place a little. Get rid of the weres that wouldn't back us, and your vampires. They were... "  
  
"Mildly amusing," his brother said. "Really, I would think they would present more of a challenge."  
  
Kev broke in at this point. "They were too busy angsting over the years to fight." He gesture over at Alec, "That one even managed to take out freak face, and he's not even three months old."  
  
Asher! My heart sped up and threatened to beat its way out of my chest. They'd killed Asher! And Nathaniel... most likely Micah and everyone else... I couldn't feel any of my animals to call. Any of them... except Richard? His name gasped from my lips and I felt a burgeoning of hope swell inside of me, all inside of me, like a great longing for release.  
  
"Richard has decided to leave your services," Orion said finally. He spoke the words with all the emotion of an accountant reciting numbers. "He felt that he could protect his pack better with us."  
  
"You see," Lan said, whispering in my ear, sending my skin shuddering, "You beat a dog enough and it'll leave you and find a new master who'll treat it better." His voice became breathy and I found myself aching for him. "Richard decided he had had enough abuse at your hands. At least none of us will make him feel guilty for loving another."  
  
The ache in me continued to rise, and I could feel the ardeur seeking out to ensnare all of these men. All of these powerful, strong men. Even Kev and Alec, it desired. Jean-Claude felt like a distant memory as I tried to join with them. But it slipped off of everyone like they were protected with ice. Ice as cold as the arctic north or even the emptiness of space. Yes, the emptiness of space with no emotions but the vast vacuum of icy death. Their Master, their King protected them, much like any other Master would.  
  
I heard Jean-Claude whisper in fear, " _Ma petite,_ no. Do not do this! You will be the death of us!" But his voice sounded miles away, so far that I could almost not hear him. I found Orion, and offered up the warmth of my body, the inner heat inside of me with promises of power untold, if only he would join with me, letting me melt the ice around him.  
  
He walked towards me, his face still as blank and empty as a dead man. Lan loosened his grip on me, stepping back for his lord and sire to take control. My breath caught in my throat as he placed a single deathly-cold finger under my chin, tilting my head back so that he could look me directly in the eyes. I felt myself caught in them, so perfectly pale blue they almost seemed white, drinking me in, studying me, weighing me to see if I was worth his attention.  
  
"You really wish this, don't you?" he made the statement a question. "You wish to try and have me?"  
  
I could only nod, my voice completely caught in my throat unable to move.  
  
"It would kill you."  
  
Smiling a little I said, "Many things were supposed to kill me. They did not."  
  
"Chance only works on the situation at hand. The past luck has no effect on today's."  
  
"I believe my luck will hold." I said confidently. "I want this."  
  
One of the twins said quietly, "She has been spoken to and heard. And she has spoken and heard."  
  
I didn't know what it meant, but it felt old, like an invocation to a ritual with long ago men huddling against the spirits, trying to ward them away. Taking sacred oaths of duty, blood oaths that would end in triumph or death. But I didn't have time to dwell on the words for Orion opened his mind up to me.  
  
Ice rained into my mind, severing me from the heat, swallowing it, covering it so much that it drew any and all warmth from me. I felt his power- it was stronger than any mind I had touched before, so focused and intent. Honed so razor sharp that it tore into my mind. I heard Jean-Claude begin to scream and then I screamed myself, my mind fading in the cold and weight of Orion's mind. Of this stony ice king.


	8. Epilogue

n the main theatre of Guilty Pleasures, Alec picked around the bodies carefully uncoiling intestines and then tying them into one long rope. He quickly became covered in gore, the blood and innards crusting in his hair, face and everywhere else. Richard watched him, trying not to let it bother him and trying to hold the contents of his dinner in. He and his pack did not participate in the slaughter, he made sure that it was part of their agreement. They agreed readily enough. As Trever said, they didn't want him to be uncomfortable in their relationship.  
  
Speaking of Trever, the red haired vampire came up to him and gave Alec a disgusted look. "I wish he'd stop that."  
  
"Why don't they stop him?" Richard asked, fulling agreeing with Trever.  
  
Sighing, he said, "It keeps him occupied and amused. We don't want him wandering off. But you don't want to see what Kev is doing. Trust me on that."  
  
Richard thought about asking, but he'd seen what the vampire did to Nathaniel, and decided he didn't want to know that badly. "Now what?" he asked instead. There were no vampires left here to challenge Orion's court and the other Masters either had made truces with him or weren't going to defy him. Kale had sent photos of the massacre to all the vampires Masters in the United States. The fact that he'd been able to so quickly and easily take out such a powerful Kiss with so few vampires made everyone else nervous.  
  
"We're going to be sending some of our people here to pick up and start over. They'll be working with you, of course, to make things run smoothly." His voice indicated that Richard and his pack weren't above being killed if things didn't go smoothly. It also indicated that they would be allowed to do what they needed to do without disruption.  
  
"What about the authorities?"  
  
Here Trever laughed and flashed a pointed smile. "We _own_ the authorities. Kale and I have lived here for the past three hundred years. You think we wouldn't have gotten our fingers in the authorities? We sent a few words to the right people..." his voice trailed off, not needing to finish the statement. Richard carefully marked that in his memory as something to be remembered and disseminated in his pack. He didn't think, however, that they would be doing anything to defy the new vampires.  
  
"Where's Anita?" he asked.  
  
"Her body?" Trever asked back, tilting his head a little.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Trever pressed his lips together in thought. "I believe Kale has it. He took it with him when he was taking pictures." His face suddenly turned rather green for a moment as Alec held up a liver like Yorick's skull. from Hamlet before sniffing it and taking a bite from it. "Let's go talk somewhere else, shall we?"  
  
Fully in agreement, Richard said, "Yes, please."  
  
They picked their way carefully through the bodies. Richard thought his wolf would be... excited about the dead around him... but it was quiet. These rivals were dead, yes, but not by his hand. And the hands that did it were making sure that no one else would take control. Trever led the way to what used to be Jean-Claude's office up above the club. "Thankfully," Trever said, "No one was in here when we started, so it's still usable."  
  
Inside, Richard noticed that some redecorating had begun, taking away the velvet curtains and anything plush. It looked far more business like now. Behind the desk, which Richard knew would be replaced, sat Kale and next to him, leaning on the desk, was Maddy. She sat with him in his apartment while her companions were at the club. She offered her support and strength while his connections to Anita and the others were cut. Maddy didn't like the idea of killing them all, but she had been overruled. As the twins said, they needed to make a statement. Orion assigned her then to watch over Richard, lest he do something damaging. Her presence had been an enormous comfort. She was there to hold him when he cried and didn't ask for anything in return nor did she radiate sexual desire for him, which he would have used likely to replace Anita for her. She held him just like a friend as any other human.  
  
Seeing him, she smiled. "Richard, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, though I could have been better if I didn't have to watch Alec down there."  
  
She made a face as Kale rolled his eyes. "It's keeping him happy and contained," she said. "Just like Kev... who is..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Worse," Kale offered.  
  
"So I've been told." He felt better to know that more than one person were disturbed by Alec's actions, though he kept on wondering what exactly _worse_ entailed. Wondering, but not enough to ask.  
  
Putting down the papers he'd been looking at, Kale asked, "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I'd like Anita's body. As whole as possible."  
  
Kale did the same exact head tilt that Trever did when he brought it up to him downstairs. It rather creeped him out. "Why?"  
  
Taking a deep breath he said, "I want to give her a proper burial. A proper Christian burial. I know that's what she'd want, and I ... I loved her. It's not her fault what happened to her. I want to give her this one last bit of respect for the woman she used to be when we first met." And he waited for their response, breath held. This, in a way, was a test for him. A test to see how much they would respect his wishes on how to handle his pack. For Anita had been a part of his pack, and a part of his life.  
  
Kale's eyes flicked to Trever's, holding them. He knew some sort of communication was going on between the two of the. Maddy seemed to know too, from her patient waiting expression. "I don't see why not," Kale said finally. "I know Kev wanted to .. play with her. But he wanted to do it while she was alive. He's lost all interest now."  
  
"And Alec... I don't think he understands who she was and he has more than enough bodies. Lan and Orion have no use for her. Personally, we were rather surprised what happened," Trever picked up.  
  
"Who would have thought she'd actually be ... willing to offer herself to Orion? She actually had a kinder death because of it." Kale sounded like he was offering comfort and trying to give him peace of mind for what happened. Remembering a snatch of conversation he heard between Kev and Lan, Kev complaining about how quickly and easily Anita died, he did find it comforting. He accepted the twins' gesture.  
  
"Anita lost a great deal of sense when she became involved with Jean-Claude. But thank you for this."  
  
"Not a problem," Kale said meaning it completely, glad to help Richard in this. "If you give me a moment, I can show you where we put her and then you can take care of her."  


* * *

  
Orion had them packed the night before. So, all that they needed now was to wait for their car to pick them up, the twins having returned the SUV earlier. They needed the space so that Alec, who currently sat quietly on the floor listening to his iPod and reading, and Kev, who leaned on the wall watching the humans walk by, wouldn't try to kill each other. Both Kev and Alec had been given hard scrubbings. Fortunately, neither Kev or Alec had problems with bathing. Alec even was meticulous about it. Their blood ruined clothes had been burned. They had planned ahead so none of their blood-soaked clothes were fabulously expensive. It wasn't in good taste, after all, to get those things ruined for such a... base matter.  
  
He looked over at the twins, who were quietly talking to themselves. When they felt him looking at them, they lifted their heads and looked back at them. "You did well," Orion said. "This was a good idea. And I needed the vacation."  
  
They grinned at him, identical grins. "Thanks," Kale said.  
  
Lan and Maddy also looked pleased with the praise. They had all done good work. This job took a lot of effort and coordination to pull off, and they managed to do it with ease and style.  
  
Yes, Orion decided, it had been a good week.


End file.
